Information, Inquisition, and Deconstruction
by thatnegativeminus
Summary: Chairwoman Medaka has decided to test an idea. How well would a class of abnormals and minuses work if put together. Creating her new experimental class, Class Plus-minus 13. However 3 certain students seem to be particularly at ends with each other. One obsessed rules, one with thought and one with information. Will they bring the school to ruins or learn what they were missing?
1. 01 What is a world

Have you ever wondered what a world is?

I'm sure a few of you have taken to to searching the internet to look up the literal definition of the word "world" in expectation of me to say something in a one 180 fashion to make an attempt to contradict what you already know going for some sort of in depth and deep shock value.

I won't say I'm above such literary tactics but I find some of them to be far too obvious. They have a clear intent. A clear idea. A clear direction. They're so straightforward that they lose their purpose.

That is why I won't use that 180 thought tactic. Instead I'll go a full 361 degrees. I'll go the direction that you expect with an extra bit so slight that you'll have no choice but to not ignore it.

The direction with that one extra little tidbit with a splinter that wedges itself into your brain in an attempt to do something.

Create a mystery. Like in Scooby Doo.

Create doubt to unravel the entire story. Like in One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest.

Or just to mind screw you by giving too much information that it leaves you devoid of the information you truly needed for the story to make sense. Like in the FLCL manga.

I can't tell you what my extra 1 degree added to the expected 360 will create in your mind as all reactions will be different.

I can't tell you but I already know.

I know everything.

And don't bother.

Don't bother asking personal questions with that voice in your head expecting me to answer.

You know your world better than anyone. In fact you're the only one who knows absolutely everything in your world. Therefore I know everything in your world.

Am I you?

Perhaps.

That will be a question we will answer after I revisit my first question proposed to you. And yes WE will answer the question of am I you.

I may know everything. But I cannot do everything.

But that aside.

What is a world?

Sparing you rhetorical and trivial conventions on the definitions on the word "world". I'm just going to skip to the answer, or answers to be specific.

A world is... information, rules, and thoughts.

For those of you more genre savvy this answer is more expected. For those of you just reading this, a better explanation is needed as to what I mean.

Actually I can't explain it all I can only explain the first. The information. Those other two will have to explain their respective topics.

There's a quote I know that sort of ties all three of them together.

"Everyone has their own little internal world - a secret garden only they can enter. Each world follows its own internal logic - individuality. And the logic of one world means nothing in another. Understanding other people isn't hard...It's Impossible." - Yoshiya Kiryu (Joshua)

A world is what we take in. I understand this better than anyone. That is why I know everything.

But you may notice that Yoshiya's last line conflicts with what I said. Not a very concrete way to make a point, yes. However that last line is ridiculous from conception. Nothing more that just a zing to taunt the poor Neku Sakuraba.

A person's internal world merely follows its own logic and nothing else. Understand those rules and you understand the person. Yes it is that simple. Know that persons information and you know them.

I've always looked at Joseph Joestar, a textbook example of someone who was good at this. Sure he wasn't perfect at it but sooner or later he always came close understanding them every time he said his catchphrase "You're next line will be X!"

But sticking with the mood only worthy of a school like Hakoniwa Academy the students here lack nothing, that goes for me as well. Where some characters may feign the ability to know it all, I truly do.

Because I know you, your information, your individualities take make up the confines of your world. Because after all your world is the only one you've got.

So.

Does knowing everything make me everything? Well that it a question for you to make up for yourself.

Don't worry, whatever you decide will be correct.

While you ponder it over I will finish this introduction and enlighten you to the story you have actively seek to read.

A story of 3 incomplete worlds. One obsessed with information. One obsessed with rules. One obsessed with thought. Each world lacking what the other two have to complete itself.

Think of us not as protagonist, deuteragonist, and tritagonist because our relationship is nothing of the sort.

So, without further contemplation allow me to introduce myself.

I am Jubelius Blue Devil. My occupation would be that of a student and sort of a wise man.

Think of me the way you would think of Rinne Higaki. With no set appearance. With no set personality. Not even to you, reader. But with a set goal.

To obtain information.

That is what I want. Just one of the three basic desires of man.

I start this story of the incomplete three at the day of the new student orientation of Hakoniwa Academy. The school of the incomplete.

We start with the one who embodies rules, Shishihiki Shishiburiki. The lion-esque, golden haired tyrant ignorant of her oppression and of her own ignorance.

We start with the one who embodies thought, Yotoro Toshigoro. The dark haired, blank eyed deconstructor of all things set in place.

And we start with the one who embodies information, me. The iron-blooded, hot-blooded, cold-blooded future Hokage of the pirate world. Me, Jubelius Blue Devil... just kidding.

We are the three characters who guide this story.

The straight edged girl and the chaotic creative boy on a collision course. And the one who will oversee them.

The follower, the rebel, and the witness Chuck Palahniuk is so used to seeing.

How will these 3 change as we meet? How will we break as we collide? How will you change as this unfolds?

I hope you enjoy this story of three.

The story of three incomplete students at Hakoniwa Academy.

**01 What is a World?**

_Afterword/_

_Call a beginner, rookie or just plain nervous because I'm all of the above but this really is the first time I've written something with so much enthusiasm and shared it so publicly. Who wouldn't be nervous ahaha! But I guess that's just the first step huh? I've never read much of fanfiction, so I certainly don't know many tips tricks and guides. To be honest I really write using spontaneous prose where you just kinda get an idea and run with it. It works for me but my organization suffers a little. And for the story I have planned for these three I'll have to get my stuff to get ahaha!_

_Thank you all for reading! The next chapter belongs to our next protagonist Shishihiki Shishiburiki! There's going to be actual dialogue so it will be much long than this intro chapter. _

_P.S. First person is hard ahaha! You really have to get in character!_


	2. 02 My Greatest Fear

I'm unbelievably nervous.

In fact I haven't slept in three days. My eating has reduced to almost one meal a day. My weight fell to about 30 pounds under what I was two weeks ago, and I'm fairly certain I saw a gray hair this morning.

I'm not worried over something so simple like the fact that I'm starting high school today. A worry like that would be baseless. School is a cycle. On average every 6-7 years your situation, your friends, and your life go through a change. So life is almost cyclic in a sense.

Naturally that's averaged, and not always the same. So there's no need to be nervous over something like the first day of highschool. You've had many first days. Particularly in a new school.

Although your first time in school ever may or may not be a different situation. I remember my first day I snapped my teachers arm when she tried to get me up out of the corner in kindergarten.

Entirely by accident I assure you.

But I'm getting off topic, or I think I am at least. So, I'm not worried about starting high school. What else could it be?

To be realistic there would be no possible way of ever explaining the thing I am truly nervous about and have it make sense to you. It is far too specific of a thing to understand on its own. Hence I have to put into a broader terms that will appeal to everyone. And even then I can't be sure that I will explain it properly or that you will understand it. Regardless, I have to at least try. I could never stand it when something is only implied and never stated directly.

First humor me and let give me some time to explain the sensation of nervousness. It isn't something that comes from a variety of causes. No, never. There is only one cause of nervousness, never two. Nervousness is only caused by the facing of fears. While fears are not infinite, they are numerous. Some may want to count a specific fear as a specific reason but it doesn't work like that. The fear is one reason, one thing, not many.

Fearing death, social interaction, learning to drive, your parents divorce, scary movies, your first day, your first time. The laundry list goes on but reasons do not. Fear is one thing and nothing else.

Likewise nervousness is something different. Something caused by the facing of your fears.

Caused by doing something that my kill you, meeting someone new, getting into the driver's seat, confronting your parents on their problems, watching a scary movie, going to school for the first time, having sex for the first time.

Nervousness is just what follows, and like all things it will pass. Many of us overcome this nervousness and move on. Many, but not all.

Naturally we all have our fears and get nervous. Naturally we either overcome nervousness and fear, or it stays there like a recurring nightmare. And naturally all of our fears are different. Some more reasonable. Some more... abnormal I suppose.

If there one thing more abnormal about me when compared to others it would be my greatest fear. Leading me back to explaining my fear in a more normal manner.

The simple version of my greatest fear is as understandable as breathing in and out.

I am afraid of what I can't understand. Not what I don't understand. What I can't understand.

I suppose the priming question that would only follow after that is obvious. "What is it that I can't understand?" right? But, if you would please, humor me just a little more while I perform just a little bit of introspection. While I can't pinpoint the exact why I at least have a decent idea of why. Perhaps I am actually wrong but its better than nothing, right? So here's my thought.

Instability is the source of calamity.

As profound and pretentious as that may sound it's also true. Shaky building foundations crumble. Rough terrain can cause trucks to tip. Everybody wants to avoid the calamities in life. Therefore we seek to stabilize everything. Everything from overseas conflicts to in-house finances.

So if you think about it, what is the one thing that gives stability to all things? The thing that prevents the most calamities? The perfect autopilot? If you're thinking that there isn't such a thing than I would be more than pleased to tell you that you're wrong, because I found what it is a long time ago.

Rules. Humanities raison d'être.

If you ask me, we were lucky to be born in a world where everything has a rule to it. It's so orderly, so simple, and amazingly predictable. It makes being human infinitely less stressful. Such an amazing system of systems that I don't even need to explain it! You already know!

... And then there is my fear.

That dark, twisted, and broken creation spawned from people. The one thing that has never been bound by a single rule. Always different and infinitely unpredictable. The one thing I could never understand no matter how hard I tried and the one thing I can't avoid any longer.

Fiction, stories, literature. I don't care about the specifics between them I consider them the same.

All apart of the same black mark on an otherwise white sheet of paper. Metaphorically speaking of course.

No true way to write or tell them. No true way of understanding them either. So many variables it's nauseating. I don't even want to think of this anymore.

But that is my greatest fear. More importantly my nervousness stems from the fact that I simply can't avoid it anymore. I can't avoid my story.

Because you see... I start high school today.

Okay, well not exactly today in two days to be specific. However today is the day of new student orientation. The day to be introduced (or rather was introduced as I say this post Chairwoman Kurokami's speech) to the building we would be spending the next 3 years in.

Backtracking just a little bit, my being afraid of starting high school is contradictory to what I first said isn't it? Allow me to please clear the air. Because it isn't so much the starting of high school that worries me. No, not particularly. It's the school that I am starting high school in.

The school born for stories. Hakoniwa Academy. The school above the others that I never wanted to come to.

I just know that in a school like this I can do nothing but begin a story I want nothing to do with. To be forced to meet with characters and partake of some sort of bildungsroman.

I don't want it. I don't want meet characters and go on adventures. I don't want to struggle through trials and change.

With change comes instability.

With instability comes calamity.

But I can't avoid it. I can't avoid my story.

But I can avert calamity. I can avert instability. I can avert change.

So if I have to take on a struggle it will be one against change. If I have to be a character I will be static. Pure and simple unmoving.

My story will never be exciting or engaging. It will be a story were nothing new happens.

And that way I can avoid life's greatest calamity...

**02 My Greatest fear**

Hakoniwa Academy. Of course this school that is seemingly spawned to trap me in a cage would have what I can't stand most. Yes, this school's most noticeable feature would also happen to be my one of my greater pet peeves. It's way too large.

It just seems to sprawl on and on without ending. It even has a construction site on it! Why?! Although it is completely destroyed... it certainly is an interesting sight to see but why is no one picking this up? It's a tangled mass of broke beams spewing out in every direction.

Honestly this school is so insane that I could come up with valid reasons for why that wreckage would be there. It was probably some sort of grand battle for supremacy over the school or something like that. Granted, I think even something like that is beyond the scope of crazy for this school. I mean what would the teachers be doing in the middle of this? Drinking tea? I highly doubt it. It was probably stupid art project that the school wants to pass off as avant-garde.

"Honestly how am I supposed to 'become human' in a place like this?" I muttered facing the window.

That's what my parents expected me to do coming into this school. We had a very long conversation at the end of my middle school career when I was told I would be attending Hakoniwa Academy. As you can guess I had repeated expressed how much I did not want to come here but that seemed to fuel my mother even more.

"Please don't think that I don't understand why you don't want to go to this school. I get it, I really do. If there is one thing teenagers don't understand it's that we adult have already done everything that you have. But that's something you will never understand at your age. No matter how much you think you do, you won't." She said.

" Incidentally I'm the type of mother that hates implication. So many other parents like to keep what they do in shadows awaiting the day you will understand but just prefer to spill my guts all at once. Kinda like a vocal seppuku!"

"..."

"Erm... well anyway... we definitely put thought into this choice and seeing you resist it just confirms for us that you should go."

"H-Huh? I-I really don't get it. What do you mean by 'confirms'?"

"Weeeeell... hm how do I phrase this? Uh, you see, so far you've on been rejecting, kinda like Orihime's hairpins. That's all there is to it. And since you've only done that you really don't have the right to choose anything of your own volition."

Despite not getting the reference I also did not get the meaning in her sentence. Before I even had a chance to finish asking why I was cut off by her saying,

"That's why you need to become more human, only humans can oppose other humans, you know. Its about accepting."

That was basically the end of the conversation. My father didn't say anything throughout but I assumed that they felt the same.

So aside from my mother's propensity for horribly bad and hard to understand jokes she always had a tendency to speak cryptically. Well, I wouldn't say cryptic describes it more like esoteric. She only speaks in a way that, makes sense to her own mind. Naturally I don't have the foggiest idea of what she said, so I should really just move on.

I suppose I should simple recount what has happened to me since this morning for your own perspective. Today is the day of the Hakoniwa Academy entrance ceremony. While it doesn't officially count as a school day our new Chairwoman Kurokami Medaka decided to use today (as well as tomorrow) to get student a custom to the grounds as well as select clubs to join before classes actually start.

On the first floor there are an array of stands handing out flyers for your typical menagerie of generic clubs you'd see at your "normal" (and by normal I mean CLEARLY richer than you are) school. I bet someone could write at least fifty different manga from the students here looking in the stands.

Trying my best to weave my way through the crowds of people just looking or standing around aimlessly I move steadily down the hall poking my head up searching for the club stand that I'm actually looking for. To be honest I never particularly enjoyed club activities at my last school so I got stuck in the Public Morals Committee in middle school as the "Go Home Club" isn't an option. Regardless of what you might hear it doesn't exist so club activity was necessary back then. So I figured in my attempt to stay the same I'd join the Public Morals Committee once again. However it seems they don't have a stand set up.

"Need some help choosing a club? You look lost."

Interrupting my fruitless search the General Manager of Affairs, Emukae Mukae, along with the student council president Hitoyoshi Zenkichi were handing out flyers to new students.

I figured it would be pointless to continue to look for something that was probably not here so I followed up Emukae's question with, "I-I-I'm looking for the P-Public Morals Committee."

Hearing that, the Student Council President spun around the same way one would if they heard someone insult them behind their back. I could almost see the little plus mark the veins were making on his forehead.

"Kah! I told them this would happen! But they just had to stay stubborn!"

His initial frustration had launched into a of rant of mumbling of something or other that I couldn't make out. Emukae pulled me away slightly to explain.

"Erm... sorry about that," Emukae started. "The Public Morals Committee has refused to put up a stand this. We've tried several times but they refused every time we told them. Sorry for this inconvenience!" The cute pink haired girl bowed apologetically suggesting that it was her responsibility to get them here.

"S-So where can I find them?"

"I can show you the way if you nee..."

"N-nononononono! I wouldn't want to take you away from this your job! I can find it on my own!" Without giving the general manager of affairs time to reply I darted off towards the stairs of the next floor as I unknowingly snatch one of the flyers out her hands.

I stopped after about 5 minutes I stopped to catch my breath. It took surprisingly long to find a hallway devoid of other people.

Just to make it clear I have never been socially awkward if that was what you may have inferred from that brief encounter with Emukae Mukae.

Call me rude or anti-social if you want to but I am smart enough to notice a clear and evident plot device when it says "hello" to me. Like I already said I never want to change, and people can change you before you can even tell. It's important to limit how many people I know. If it was anyone else that was less noteworthy than I might have spared a few more minutes. However, that was a person of particular note as she was hand-picked by our student president. I don't even want to think of what kind of stories just talking to her could drag me into.

And shut up because I'm sure that you're already labeling me as that stupid girl who is awkward in social situations. Well I'm not, I just can't speak well.

More importantly I noticed something odd about the flyer in my hand. Notably its weight. The thing was a damn packet! Almost 15 pages in length, and made of high-grade paper. If anything it was a decent indicator of this schools budget.

The first 3-4 pages were mostly a basic introduction to the school clubs... the next 10 were a detailed layout of the school premise.

"At the very least I can't possibly get lost in this place."

I was almost tempted to throw this clear writers convenience into the traps as it was just that distasteful to look at. Like being assisted by your arch-nemesis.

I wasn't too far from the Disciplinary Committees office thankfully and I managed to arrive there large double doors ominously decorated with twin scythes in the center.

This was probably the only thing that actually stood out at this school. The only thing that seemed to stand out to make itself known, and the only thing worth describing.

I briefly debated with myself whether or not to knock and open this gateway to the underworld. The strong intimidation of just this door alone warranted the undivided attention and fear of any freshman that haphazardly just walks in.

But to be honest that fueled me even more! In fact I could ask for anything better suited to me.

With a place that so obviously houses the antagonists of the story I'm almost guaranteed to just become another throw away villain to be forgotten. I honestly would be happy with getting my ass kicked by a hero and watch the story progress without me.

What a wonderful treat that would be! This school might not be as horrible as I thought if it has places like this.

A bright and admittedly stupidly large grin came up on my face as I knocked on the door.

And just a few nerve-racking seconds later another girl with pink hair was at the door to greet me. I'd make a Skittles joke about the hair colour of people in this school but there aren't any pink Skittles in the original pack... the joke would just sort of fall flat. Although these hair colours do make me curious if the curtains match the carpet... god could you imagine if they did that'd be hilarious!

Had to suppress my laughter internally for the sake of looking like "That weird one" before I even started my career here.

The girl standing before me was rather plain-looking aside from her Pepto Bismal coloured hair. Large round glasses, relatively short, and breasts that would be indicative of someone with A-Cup Angst. Admittedly her pig tails were sort of cute, I felt the urge to twirl them between my fingers.

"Ah! Are you here to join?" Excitedly the girl almost immediately grabbed my hand. I barely had the chance to respond with any sort of greeting.

"Y-yeah, I am." Even though I had a planned intro to make my self to look good it was blatantly obviously they were desperate for new members. I felt a complex mix of nervousness, disappointment, and satisfaction from this situation. I was sort of looking forward to giving an introduction. At the same time I this is a telltale sign that I won't have to deal with a lot of people. I nice trade if I ever saw one though.

The pink haired girl started pushing me into the room hurriedly, "Were still waiting for members to show up but take a seat, take a seat!"

There were only about 15 or so people of mixed genders sitting inside. Looking around I didn't see a single person with any distinctive features. Not a single rebellious face scar, no lone wolf sitting away from the group of student, or any overly pretty guy or girl looking longingly out the windows. Lucky! All I had to do now was to avoid the other kids talking and I could be in the clear.

As I moved into the back row seats I couldn't help but overhear the conversation of the students. It was mostly mindless chatter but I overheard a fair amount of gossip about this committee.

Over the course of last year the Public Morals Committee has lost over 31% of its members and has had its rather infamous leader stepped down. Mostly due to an incident between the Student Counsel and this Committee. None of them seem to know the specifics but that doesn't really matter to me.

I'm not sure whether or not a whether or not a leader insane enough to take on the old Student Counsel would have been beneficial to my goals but at the very least I kn-

"Doughnuts doughnuts-doughnuts doughnuts- dough-dough-doughnuts!"

Before my thought was finished I was interrupted by the singing of a some girl sitting next to me... with more pink freaking hair! Wait a second that's not important who the hell is this girl!?

Her hair was in exceedingly messy pigtails and her uniform was far too small for her. It was also one not from this school if anything I'd guess it was from her middle school as it was clear she had outgrown it at some point. Now this frilly dark blue dress did nothing but show off her slightly thick and milky thighs and accentuated her gargantuan bust. But you could hardly even enjoy her features because of one thing. Her scars. She had them everywhere. Arms, forearms, hands, thighs, and a long one on her going across her nose.

Apparently I was gawking for a while at her scars as she turned her head to look at me. Her tilted head combined with her big eyes and pig tails made her look not very much unlike a puppy when confused.

In my shock I had made a grave mistake. In a situation like this I couldn't just turn away or reply with an apology. That would be a sure-fire way to make an enemy. Villains always drive the story, so I had to turn this around as fast as possible!

"S-s-so why did you join this committee? The girl tilted her head so much that it was almost resting on the chair's back in front of her.

I thought that even if she was offended by my staring I could turn are relationship around over time. And the only way to at least start that was through small talk.

But her response... her response was the most horrible thing I could ever hope to hear. It told me _exactly_ who I was dealing with...

The girl cheerfully snapped her body upright again, spun towards me, placed her hands on her knees and spoke those words that firmly established her character.

Cheerfully, with not a hint of hesitation she said,

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!"

I was dealing with someone completely insane.

_Author's note 2: TIIIIIIIREEEEED! Man college is exhausting. I wanted to have this out last month but noooooo! Work work work! Well venting aside this chapter turned out all sorts of different from the early draft. Granted the early 2 drafts were sh*t but this chapter certainly took a turn away from the first 2 drafts. Another one of the reasons this one took forever is because, well she's not really the character I wanted to be working on... Not to say I want her but she's waaaaaay out of my style. I can't take as many liberties with her because plot related reasons The other two I'm going to go NUTS with but her... not to much. But honestly its good practice. I should be able to write characters that are far out of my comfort zone, especially I loooove characters. I'm just not too good yet haha! I feel this one came out __**decent **__not thrilling but decent. Shishihiki will definitely be Achilles Heel in this story. Doesn't mean I won't try but hell its important to know what you need to work on. And 100 views... holy wow probably a small number but it feels good. The next chapter will be out somewhere between Halloween (my birthday) or the third week of November. Trying to give myself a time frame because ya know... college._

_By the way I don't really have time (or the skill haha) to edit these well enough in the grammar department so I've been trying out sites to help me out. I know someone noticed my mistakes in the first chapter. If you see any mistake please point them out. I'd greatly appreciate it._

_Bonus Round! Where does, "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!" come from? (I want the name of the book. And no using Google!)_


End file.
